


The Sun Won't Shine For Them

by From-Asgard-to-Midgard (TheAssassinLover)



Series: Non-Canon Loki/Eisa Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor- All Media Types, avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Reflection, Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/From-Asgard-to-Midgard
Summary: MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!In the aftermath of it all, she reflects. She hurts. She remembers. She rejoices.





	The Sun Won't Shine For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone order a depressing one-shot? Honestly, my Infinity War one was WAY worse. This one is actually almost hopeful.
> 
> This is not canon to my Loki series.

Tony Stark’s funeral was beautiful. Maybe that wasn’t a term often used to describe such an event, but Eisa found it to be true. It was a moment that all of their friends came together to remember their friend and colleague. To pay respects to the great Iron Man.

Her eyes watered as she stood there, as her eyes landed on little Morgan who would now grow up without her father, and her arms tightened around the children in her own arms. The destruction of Thanos’ snap had been reversed, but there were some things that simply could not be undone. The absence of the Black Widow at the funeral was proof enough of that. The funeral itself even more so.

Eisa and the woman had their differences. Her relationship to Loki had caused animosity between them, but in the end, she had seen Nat as a friend. Another hole formed in Eisa’s heart at her loss. It seemed there were a lot of those recently.

Tony on the other hand, well, Tony had been a dear friend to her. The man who took her under his wing despite the uncertainty that had brought them together. He became a mentor to her, helped her find her way on Earth, helped her with the birth of her daughter. Now he was gone.

Many of them were gone, never to return again. Vision, Tony, Natasha, Loki, the Gamora from their time, the fallen comrades in the concluding battle, they were all gone forever. Eisa squeezed her eyes shut as her tears spilled over, only opening them when a tiny hand was felt tugging the fabric on her shoulder. Eisa cracked her eyes at her daughter.

“Don’t cry mommy, it’ll be okay.” Her daughter told her, and Eisa felt blessed by the very fact the little girl was there at all.

“I don’t like it when you cry.” Eisa then looked at her son, looking so much like his father even at his very young age.

She knelt down so the two could stand and pulled them into a tight embrace as the group around them began to disperse, to discuss, to remember. “I know it will.” Eisa said softly. “Because I have you two. My prince and princess.” She stood then, smiling down at them. “You should go keep Morgan company. Halvar introduce your sister.” The little boy smiled and nodded, taking Sveina’s hand. “Sveina you look after him!” She called after, then sighed. It was odd to think that they were so close in age now, when one was supposed to be much older than the other.

Eisa then glanced around at the others, finding Wanda, Clint, and Bruce all together, seemingly discussing something. She wandered over. “Eisa, how are you holding up?” Clint asked at her approach.

“Better than I expected to be. You’d think after so much loss I would know what to expect, but each time it hurts just the same.” She spoke softly, eyes downcast. “I can’t believe they’re gone, really gone.” Her voice choked. “I had hoped...hoped that may…” She shook her head as tears spilled once more. “I thought they could still be saved.”

“Natural death is irreversible it seems.” Bruce said apologetically, his own expression tortured with loss. “I tried.”

“We know you did.” Wanda said comfortingly placing a hand on his arm. He nodded and swallowed, muttering something about needing a moment before walking away.

Silence fell over the four then, before Clint spoke, looking up at the sky. “I wish there was a way to let her know. Tell her that we won.”

Wanda took a deep breath beside him. “She knows.” She said softly. “They both do.”

Eisa stared at the ground whispering. “They all do.” Her gaze moved back up and she looked at the other two. “Before he died, Loki said the sun would shine on us again. I took that to mean everything would work out.” She shook her head. “This is not quite what I had in mind.”

“In a twisted way it did though, we were able to stop Thanos.” Clint noted, though his expression remained solemn.

“We were.” Eisa agreed. “At what cost though?” She looked to the sky now. “The sun shines on us Clint Barton, on you and your family, Wanda, me and my children. It doesn’t shine for the fallen though, not for them. There is a shadow looming in our light because no matter what we do, the sun won’t shine for them ever again. Morgan will grow without her father, as will my own children without theirs.”

“They would be proud of us though, of our success.” Wanda insisted.

Eisa smiled to herself, thinking of all the times Loki had seemed pleased by her actions in their life together. “They would.” She agreed, hand resting on her necklace, its magic touching her fingertips. She could almost hear Loki’s  _ well done _ . “They are gone, but not forgotten.”

“Never forgotten.” Clint nodded.

Wanda was silent a moment, expression saddened as she thought. “Never.” She whispered finally. 

They stood in the quiet then, reflecting on those lost, and the many more who were saved. Eisa watched her children speak with Morgan, how they managed a small smile from the hurting girl. She looked to her daughter, back now where she belonged. Eisa smiled softly. They would be okay, she knew that, all of them. They would be okay because their loved ones would want them to be.

Eisa smiled because, in the end, the sun really did shine on them. Even if it wasn’t exactly how they had wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that's that. I just needed to get some of the feels out of my system. Hopefully, this little fic was enjoyable to you guys.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, but I love you just for reading.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
